Electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) systems are commonly used in retail stores and other settings to prevent the unauthorized removal of goods from a protected area. Typically, a detection system is configured at an exit from the protected area, which comprises one or more transmitters and antennas (“pedestals”) capable of generating an electromagnetic field across the exit, known as the “interrogation zone.” Articles to be protected are tagged with an EAS marker that, when active, generates a response signal when passed through this interrogation zone. An antenna and receiver in the same or another “pedestal” detects this response signal and generates an alarm.
In acoustomagnetic (“AM”) EAS systems, the key active element in the EAS marker is one or more strips of a melt-cast amorphous magnetic ribbon. When placed under a specific magnetic bias condition inside the marker, these strips receive and store magnetic field energy at its natural resonance frequency. As a result, once the transmitted energy source from the transmitter in the detection system is turned off, the marker becomes a signal source and is capable of radiating an electromagnetic energy at its resonant frequency. Such a signal, even small can be readily detected by the receiver, due to the absence of the transmitting field.
Certain EAS tags, commonly known as “alarming” tags, include a processor and audible alarm transducer within the actual tag device. Thus, the actual tag “knows” when it has been triggered by an EAS portal and emits an audible alert when triggered. However, typical alarming tag devices only provide audible alarms and trigger an EAS alarm without allowing any customization of the tone, e.g., frequency, volume, etc., or providing any additional information concerning the alarm event or the EAS device triggering the alarm. Additionally, there is currently no way to check the battery level of the alarming device.
Therefore, what is needed is an intelligent alarming tag and method that provide additional information about the alarm event and/or allows aspects of the alarming portion of the alarming tag to be evaluated and/or adjusted.